


Coat

by captaincrisis (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack Relationships, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Other, This is a call for help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/captaincrisis
Summary: Sherlock comes back after ~the fall~ and his coat has missed him.





	Coat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steven Fucking Moffat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Steven+Fucking+Moffat).



> HAHAHAHAHAH this sucks and I wrote it in a Pinterest comment like a year ago but I haven’t updated anything in ages so here it is

The coat felt a warm, familiar sensation that it hadn't felt in over a year. Every fiber of its existence felt numb, yet felt everything at the same time. The coat remembered the rush of the wind, solving crimes alongside its owner, and it was desperate for that feeling again. It felt it's collar turned up by those soft, warm hands, as the man whispered, "I missed you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally like one paragraph hahahaha


End file.
